In the field of biological or chemical research, it is useful to perform collections in aquatic environments in order to later on, perform, DNA analyses for example.
During a collection, it is quite critical to not disturb and contaminate the environment in which the collection is performed. It is understood that contaminated collected samples have no scientific value.
It is known for example, from document U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,272, a vessel having means for collecting liquid samples.
However, the current collection means, such as for example the vessel shown in document U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,272, do not ensure that the collection vessel itself does not contaminate the environment in which the collection is performed.
In this technical context, there is hence a need for an aquatic vessel which allows performing collections without contaminating the environment.